You Need To Relax!
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: The Doctor strains himself WAAAAY too much this time. So Rose and The TARDIS team up to get him to relax. MAJOR Rose/10 FLUFF WARNING. Please review


**Author's Note: HELLLLLLO DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION READERS! It's my pleasure to bring you yet another Fluff Rose/10 One-Shot! Here you go, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fezzes are Red, TARDIS is blue, I don't own Doctor Who, and neither do you! So don't even try saying you do, because someone will squeal on you! And then you will cry in dismay, because of all the money you lose that day! So boys and Girls, follow the copyright, or your bank account money will become a bit tight!**

You Need To Relax

Rose sat in the kitchen of the TARDIS, drinking what was now cold tea. It wasn't her fault it was cold, she was just in deep thought. Lately The Doctor has been under the console of the TARDIS almost all the time, trying to fix her because he wouldn't leave it alone. She sighed. By now The Doctor's neck would be giving him hell; he'd been under there for what felt to be at least a day and a half. Of course half of that time she had been asleep but STILL! At least take some kind of break every hour or so. But NO, he just plopped himself under there and pretty much GLUED himself to that spot, because in all the time he'd been under there Rose SWORE he never moved once. The TARDIS hummed in agreement to Rose's thoughts. Rose sighed again. "If he is painting himself right now don't say I didn't warn him." Rose mumbled softly.

'Rose, go to him. If anyone can make him relax, it's you. You've gotten him to do everything you pretty much wanted.'

The TARDIS commented in her head. Rose sighed; she knew the TARDIS was right. Besides, he had been giving her anything he wanted lately. Then as she was about to get up, The Doctor entered the kitchen. *so much for him being glued to the spot...* Rose joked around in her head. He got himself some tea and went to sit down in a chair next to Rose. Rose saw him wince. She got up so fast she didn't even know it was possible. The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. She grinned a bit sheepishly as she went to go put her mug away. The Doctor went back to drinking his own tea. Rose bit her lip. Should she? He was already in pain as far as she could see. Screw it, she was gonna do it. Rose crept up behind him and started slowly and gently massaging his neck. The Doctor let out a squeak. "W-what are you d-doing..?" He asked shakily, the movement on the back of his neck playing havoc with his senses. Rose huffed. "You perfectly know well what im doing. And it's completely your fault that your neck hurts like this, sittin' in the position under the console for that long!" She scolded. He went quiet, and Rose could just imagine the face he had on, because she knew all too well he was enjoying this. She grinned a bit too, and she moved her hands down to his shoulders an massaged there. The tiniest sigh could be heard from The Doctor while Rose worked on the tenseness of his shoulders. During this the TARDIS was watching the two. The Doctor was barely relaxed, however. As soon as Rose was done, he got up, and walked out of the kitchen, heading back towards the console room to continue working. Rose wasn't gonna settle for that. So when he got there, Rose ambushed him and shoved him right into the captain's chair. The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Rose wiggled her finger at him.

"You are not going back under there for awhile. You need a break." She said as she curled up beside him on the seat. The Doctor weighed his options for a moment, then decided to stay. There was NO WAY he was gonna pass up a time where he could just sit next to Rose with her curled up against him. Rose felt his arm wrap around her and she snuggled closer to his chest, a smug look on her face. "You're really a big softie aren't you, Doctor?" She asked him. The Doctor gasped with fake hurt in it. "Excuse you, Rose. I am not a 'big softie' as you call it. I am a Time-Lord, I'm not-" the rest of the words caught in his throat as his brain simply shut down. He looked down to find Rose rubbing small circles on his stomach. Rose giggled softly when he abruptly stopped talking. "Liar." She taunted. Rose SWORE she heard a purr come from The Doctor. "What are you, a cat?" Rose asked incredulously. The Doctor mumbled his reply, his eyes half closed. "Mmm, maybe..." He slurred. Rose grinned; she had somehow figured out the way to lull a Time-Lord to sleep. She wasn't gonna stop there, both her and the TARDIS wanted The Doctor to relax. The TARDIS made the chair a bit bigger and more soft as The Doctor drifted off, snuggled up to Rose and having her rub his tummy. Rose ruffled his messy hair affectionately. Just as The Doctor finally fell into a content sleep, Rose felt her own eyes start to droop. She let out a huge yawn before she rested her head on The Doctor's chest and closing her eyes with a smile on his face. The TARDIS rumbled happily. She really like this one; Rose knew how to calm her beloved Time-Lord down. And the TARDIS loved Rose for that.

**_DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE DISCLAIMER POEM?!_**** BECAUSE IT TOOK FIVE AGONIZING MINUTES TO COME UP WITH. XD sorry, kinda in a funk cuz I have a bad headache behind my left flipping eye. So like the summary says, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
